


You Look Spectacular

by exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, slight glasses kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Author:neo_is_realo (AFF)Prompt Number:#221Side Pairings:N/AWarning:smut sceneSummary:Jongin likes to wear contacts, while Kyungsoo thinks Jongin is sexy when he wears his glasses. Living together for a little under two years proves interesting when Kyungsoo keeps changing the passcode to the safe, which holds all of Jongin’s contacts, just to get Jongin to do whatever the older wants.





	You Look Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I’m kind of trash at descriptions but this one shot was fun to write and I might have a prequel uploaded to my aff if anyone wants it (: hope this was what you asked for, I tried my best and I really hope you like it <3

**** “Good morning, baby.” A grumble sounded by Kyungsoo’s ear before a kiss was placed on his bare shoulder. Kyungsoo smiled and turned to watch his fiance grab a coffee cup from the cabinet.

“That’s my cup, babe.” Kyungsoo reminded him. Jongin paused and stared at the name on the mug. He stared for a little longer, then squinted at it and brought it closer to his face. When that didn’t work, he held it away from his face. Still, no luck. Jongin sighed and opened the cabinet back up, placing the cup back up on the shelf and picking another.

“This one?” He checked with Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo held back a laugh.

“No,” he muttered. Jongin grumbled and shoved the cup back in its place. He didn’t give up however, he yet again grabbed another mug, holding it up to his partner. Kyungsoo giggled and that’s all the taller needed to hear before he placed the cup on the counter in anger.

“Fine, you pick it!” Jongin gestured towards the cabinet. Kyungsoo continued to smile as he gently moved Jongin’s arm down and held a freshly-made cup of coffee up to Jongin’s face.

“Your’s is already made, baby.” Jongin stared into the blurry orbs of Kyungsoo’s eyes until he couldn’t stand the smell of the coffee anymore and had to take a sip.

“How come you tell everyone else that you hate coffee but you continue to drink it every morning?” Kyungsoo questioned, fixing himself a mug while awaited the younger’s answer.

“Because if I tell them I like coffee, they’ll buy me some of the nasty kind. I only like it when you make it, Soo-soo.” Jongin spoke right by his ear then placed a kiss on his temple, walking out of the kitchen with said coffee in hand. Kyungsoo blushed and then smiled softly to himself.

Kyungsoo had the cutest soon-to-be-husband.

 

Two years ago, Kyungsoo had been late to an interview for an accountant job opening under one of the largest companies in Seoul, Kim&Lee Studios. The owners of this company were the best friends Kim Jongin and Lee Taemin. To state it simply, Jongin had been crushing on Kyungsoo since they had one accounting class in college together and only after seeing the older in his office three years had Jongin been able to gather up his courage to ask Kyungsoo out.

Now the two lived in a nice studio apartment on the top floor of a building a mile from the company and worked at their respective jobs. Their mornings usually went as this one did, Jongin waking up and coming to the kitchen before he had put his contacts in and Kyungsoo enjoying his half-asleep, lost puppy of a husband searching for things he couldn’t quite see.

Kim Jongin was, admittedly, a little blind; not enough to legally claim a service dog (although the male has begged the doctor for one  _ countless _ times) but enough to require glasses. His prescription was .0001 away from the contact lense limit, hence the reason he is able to still wear contacts. Jongin does have glasses, quite a few actually, however he absolutely  _ despises _ them with all his being. This most likely is because Jongin has had to wear glasses for his entire life, and another comment about him being a “four-eyed-nerd” might have gotten him thrown in jail after it was all said and done. Jongin also defends his stance behind contacts with his reasons that “they’re much cheaper,” “they can be very creative with designs and colors,” and “there is no easy way to break them;” Jongin also likes to include that contacts reduce the barrier between Kyungsoo and him when they’re kissing and doing other things in which the glasses would simply be in the way (little does Jongin know that him wearing glasses is what gets Kyungsoo all fired up in the first place).

And although Jongin is strongly against them, Kyungsoo likes when his fiance wears his glasses. Jongin seems more laid back and natural, his formal aura seemingly disappearing. The older feels that when Jongin has his glasses on, he actually cares about what Kyungsoo has to say. Because usually, when Jongin has a day off, he tends to leave his contacts in their package and walk around with his black-framed, natural, brown-colored eyes and this proves to be the Jongin Kyungsoo likes best. However, sometimes Kyungsoo likes this Jongin a little differently than the other might realize. He doesn’t know what it is, but the way Jongin’s natural eyes fill with lust by simply looking at Kyungsoo makes him more inclined to have sex with him than staring into a blue colored sheet covering the sparkle in his fiance’s eyes.

 

It was a half-an-hour later when Jongin yelled to Kyungsoo in the living room from their bedroom, walking out with his shirt freshly buttoned and his tie hanging undone around his neck.

The shorter male stood when seeing the tie needing tying (this being an everyday occurrence) and grabbed the ends to get started. After completing his task while Jongin fixed his hair in the reflection of the window to the balcony, Kyungsoo pat the taller’s chest and smiled.

“All done.” Those heart-shaped lips turned up to face Jongin and Kyungsoo realized that the younger had placed a pair of dark grey glasses on his nose.  _ Plan, success! _

“Oh,” Kyungsoo commented in mock-surprise, “your eyes irritating you?”

“No...” The taller sighed, staring down into those mischievous doe-like eyes. “I believe someone has changed the passcode to the safe again.”

Now, to explain this “inside joke,” one would have to start at the point in which Kyungsoo and Jongin had been living together for a little over half a year. Kyungsoo had found that hiding just one container of contacts was ineffective, seeing as how Jongin had bought a package of 99 after his last yearly check up. To take his malicious actions to the next level, Kyungsoo decided to invest in a safe, one that he decided to keep under his side of the bed filled with all of Jongin’s remaining 82 containers of contacts. At first it worked, Jongin complying with anything Kyungsoo asked to get his contacts. However, Jongin soon decided that he was not going to cave in and instead, began wearing his colored contacts, ones he usually saved for Halloween, to work. Kyungsoo at this point assumed his battle a failure, ready to give Jongin the keycode to the safe, until one night Jongin came home begging for the keycode because the “Hong Kong head branch advisor was spouting nonsense of witchcraft” after seeing him in his meeting. Kyungsoo laughed at the red eyes of his boyfriend, only to later inform him that he needed “a little more convincing.”

After receiving the keycode as the reward for Jongin’s  _ multiple _ rounds of convincing, Kyungsoo had to settle for simply changing the code every so often. Now, one might think that Jongin could just google the instructions to reset the code himself but the taller had decided that if he could get a few rounds of sex out of the deal and the only punishment being having to wear his glasses, he could live with that. And this morning was no different.

 

Kyungsoo feigned innocence, widening his eyes a little and looking towards the bedroom. “No one else but me and you have been here, Jongin, who could it have been.”

Jongin smirked and snaked his arms around the shorter’s waist. “Hmm, who always seems to be the one changing it?” The room when silent as Kyungsoo pretending to contemplate the options. Then his face changed to mock the look of being offended.

“You don’t assume I changed it, do you?” Jongin laughed and kissing the latter’s nose.

“Babe, I would love to make you scream the numbers out for me but I have to get to a very important meeting today.” Jongin explained, watching his fiance’s face slowly drop.

“But Jonggie, you say that every morning,” Kyungsoo whined, trying to convince his partner to let him have some fun, “I miss making you late to meetings.”

“I’ll give you double toni-” Jongin started with his everyday excuse but Kyungsoo interrupted.

“But you’ll be too tired tonight.” After a few moments, Jongin’s face showed that of a man who was ready to crumble, a face he knew worked all too well on Kyungsoo. With a sigh, Kyungsoo pat the taller’s chest and pulled out of his embrace.

“Fine, go to work then.” Kyungsoo mumbled, turning and sitting down on the couch. Jongin’s face filled with confusion and worry. Was his fiance angry with him?

“But Soo,” the brunette sat down next to the shorter on the couch, “what about the code?”

“If I don't get what I want, you don't get what you want.” Kyungsoo pouted, flipping through the channels.

“But Soo-” Jongin started to whine.

“You might want to go ahead and leave, Jongin, you could be late for your-” Kyungsoo raised his hands up for air quotations, “-important meeting.”

Jongin's huffed, uncovering his watch to reveal that if he didn't want to rush, he'd need to leave in ten minutes to get to the meeting early. The CEO stood in front of the couch, exactly where he had been, contemplating whether he really wanted to risk being late to a meeting over a pair of contacts. Truthfully, it wasn't even about the contacts anymore, it was more about why his soon-to-be-spouse was angry with him. After another minute of standing there and mulling over this decision, he sighed and began undoing his tie, then unbuttoning his shirt.

“Kyungsoo.” He called, standing in the same spot with his shirt hanging open and his belt in the process of being slowly undone.

The smaller was determined not to look at Jongin, afraid to give into his sad, puppy eyes.

“Soo~” Jongin cooed once more. At the sound of the taller’s belt buckle jingling, Kyungsoo’s head whipped to the side. His fiance was standing beside him, clean, caramel-tinted abs in full view while his white business shirt and black tie hung undone off his shoulders. His belt was indeed freshly undone as Jongin’s hands began working the button of his slacks. Just the sight of his partner undressing made Kyungsoo’s sleep shorts tighten. And of course, it didn’t help that the male had on his thick-rimmed glasses that helped accent his lust-filled gaze, making Kyungsoo’s cock to swell even more.  _ Damn, it’s been too long since I’ve had sex, _ the shorter thought to himself.

Watching his fiance check out his own body caused a smirk to sprout across Jongin’s lips and his member to awaken beneath his pants. Seeing that Kyungsoo’s full attention was all Jongin’s, he began to work his magic to cheer Kyungsoo up. The younger stepped over to stand in front of his lover, leaving his pants hanging undone and loose around his hips.

“J-Jongin-” Kyungsoo stuttered, his body growing hot as he watched his overly-attractive fiance kneel between his legs.

“Shh, baby, I can tell you're upset, let me help you.” As Jongin’s fingers slid up Kyungsoo’s thighs, the shorter tried so hard to tell his body to push him away. It had been a  _ long _ time since Kyungsoo had made his fiance late for work and had grown out of that childish phase. He knew how important work was and didn’t want to screw that up. However, having Jongin kneeling between his legs, hands running up his thick, white thighs, mouth pressing soft kisses and nipping playfully somewhere close to his knee had him laying his head back with a quiet hum in his throat.

“Jongin, your meeting-” The male raised his head back up.

“My father can wait,” Jongin concluded, propping himself up to kiss his partner with much more desire than Kyungsoo was prepared for, “I have more pressing matters to attend to.”

Jongin’s lips connected back with Kyungsoo’s as his fingers slid under the waistband of the shorter’s bottoms, pushing them down to let his cock spring free.

“I love that I excite you.” Jongin growled into Kyungsoo’s ear, making him whine. 

“Shut up,” the older hissed, pressing a kiss onto the latter’s cheek and bumping his glasses in the process. With a groan, Kyungsoo dwelled in the deep chuckle the taller released as he stroked his hyung’s manhood.

“See? They’re always in the way.”

“But they’re part of the reason I’m hard right now.” Kyungsoo finally explained to his boyfriend. Jongin stopped his movements, causing the shorter to let out a high-pitched whine.

“What?” Jongin voiced his confusion. Kyungsoo groaned and pulled him back in for a kiss.

“You and your glasses are what get me all wound up, Jongin. Haven’t you noticed I’m only in the mood when you don’t have contacts in?”

Jongin paused to ponder this. Yes, it is true that Kyungsoo only wants Jongin either when he’s fresh out of bed or fresh out of the shower after work. Jongin’s eyes filled with accusation.

“Wait, so you mean to tell me-”

“Oh Jongin,” Kyungsoo muttered, pressing his fiance’s palm against his hard cock and reaching up to kiss him again. “You can’t just leave me like this.” Kyungsoo continued with a whine. Jongin looked down at how hard the younger was and his sexy smirk came back onto his face, remembering his original purpose and deciding it was best to save this conversation for another time.

“Soo, baby, you’re so hard for me, I’m flattered.” Jongin mumbled lowly as he slid back down to his knees on the floor. “I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.” With a wink, Jongin opened his mouth and let Kyungsoo’s penis rest flat against his tongue before dragging his tongue to the tip and licking the across the leaking top.

Kyungsoo whined loudly, knowing what Jongin was doing. He was planning on teasing him, and Kyungsoo shivered in anticipation. Jongin then closed his mouth around the tip and sucked on it, continuing as he inched his mouth further and further down.

“Oh, fuck Jongin.” The older moaned out. His hands found Jongin’s hair easily, messing up all the perfectly-placed strands on his head.

There was a loud slurp and Jongin began sucking harder, bobbing his head as well. Kyungsoo was releasing various noises like ‘ _ ahh _ ’ and ‘ _ mmm yes _ ’ above him and he had to keep himself from smiling while his partner’s cock was shoved down his throat. The younger pulled his lips back up to the tip and let it pop out of his mouth. Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s cock was dripping with his saliva and the older’s own precome.

“You’re leaking so much baby, have you missed me?” Jongin teased as he stroke his lover. 

“You didn’t go anywhere how can I miss- Ohhhh shit~” Jongin thumbed the latter’s tip as he tried to speak, enjoying the sound of him coming undone.

“If you were horny, hyung, you could have just said so.” The younger knew he had been brushing Kyungsoo’s requests off, he knew that his fiance had been wanting him for quite some time now. But, if Jongin were being honest, sexually-frustrated Kyungsoo was his favorite Kyungsoo and of course he would never brush off Kyungsoo’s sexual desire without an ulterior motive; doing this was stressful Jongin as well, but proved to be  _ extremely _ worth it in the end.

Jongin took one last glance at his watch and saw that his meeting started in ten minutes. Stroking his partner faster, Jongin watched as Kyungsoo threw his head back and raised his hips off the couch. The taller smile then engulfed his hyung’s cock once more, sucking with more fervor than ever.

“Ah fuck, Jongin!” Kyungsoo practically screamed, gripping onto his hair like it was the only thing keeping him stable. Kyungsoo was panting and letting out short moans in-sync with the younger’s sucking, feeling his pleasure heighten. “Ahh, baby yes.” He half-whispered, half-moaned, scratching his nails on Jongin’s scalp. Jongin moaned around his lover’s cock, pulling louder moans from him.

“Fuck, I’m close baby.” Kyungsoo said through gritted teeth, thrusting his hips up to meet Jongin’s mouth. His fingers tightened in the taller’s hair, preventing him from removing his lips from Kyungsoo’s cock.

With a few more sucks and thrusts, Kyungsoo moaned loudly and released his load into Jongin’s mouth, causing him to moan as well. Once Kyungsoo had finished, Jongin removed his mouth from his fiance and kissed his inner thigh.

“You were determined to finish inside my mouth, weren’t you baby?” Jongin teased as he stood to go get a towel from the hall bathroom. Kyungsoo stayed on the couch, lying still while his adrenaline dissipated.

“I knew you were going to pull off as to tease me so I prevented the action before it could be carried out.” The older explained simply, letting his lover clean him off. Jongin smirked all the while, knowing that Kyungsoo was right; he had intended to tease him at least a little longer.

“Me?” Jongin feigned innocence, bending down to pick Kyungsoo up in his arms. “I would never.” He concluded with a smile. Kyungsoo kissed him deeply as he was carried to their bedroom and set down on their bed.

“Your football number with a zero at the end.” The shorter whispered into Jongin’s ear, kissing him once more. The latter looked confused at first, then realized what he meant.

“Man, I thought I tried that!”

 


End file.
